


Lost Time

by distinctProtaganist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, FML, Feels, Leukemia, M/M, Sadstuck, Sleepovers, dave and john are my babies, dont have auto correct either, hospital visits, i use notepad because i dont have a good writing tool, im a horrible horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctProtaganist/pseuds/distinctProtaganist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dave runs out of time? with his body his own personal clock, ticking away to his demise, what will happen to the man he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

Dave Strider was quietly ushered into the bleak hospital, the sterile cold halls echoed with the footsteps of, not only himself or the doctors, but also the grieving, people that hadn't lived to see the icy winter morning, light filtering in the small windows, adding to the artificial light. His breath was strained and shaky, his clothes hung off him from weight loss, something that he couldn't seem to control; His hair was messy and unkempt, black bags under his eyes, hidden by his shades. He'd gotten into a rather brutal fight over two weeks ago, the bruises weren't going down, his lip was split, the scab contently reopening and bleeding. His brother had become concerned, thinking that Dave's constant fatigue and sleeping habits were just normal teenage angst, but from how sickly he was getting he had decided to take him to the hospital. He was taken into a room, away from his older brother; who had been left in the hospitals waiting room. He was changed into a simple paper gown, and sat down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying not to focus on the building sense of anxiety. 

The nurse came into the room, she was a rather pretty lady, her hair a white blonde, similar to his, and bright green eyes; Her scrubs had a simple nametag "nurse Callie Ohffee" printed on it. She had a feminine British accent that was somewhat unusual with slight exaggeration with her u's

"Hello! Mr Strider I presume?"

Dave nodded, his shades had been left with his brother, the simple gown he was wearing not helping his feeling of exposure. 

"Well, would it be alright if I took a look at those bruises, if you could describe your symptoms, that would be a great help" 

Dave nodded once more, gulping before saying 

"Well, the bruises have been there for... two weeks now, and they aren't even that bad."

she nodded, pulling on some latex gloves and prodding the cut on his lip, causing a wince from Dave. She proceeded to feel the bruises on his jaw, neck and chest.

"This fight must have been something, huh?" 

Dave chuckled, smirking

"If you think this is bad, you wouldn't want to see the other guy"

She giggled cheerily, smiling brightly, before checking his eyes, ears, and blood pressure, and going through the normal medical procedures.

"Alright, you're going to feel a small prick, I'm just going to take a blood test okay?"

Dave held out his arm, looking away. A needle was produced and she took some of his blood, putting it in a small vial before bagging it and putting it on the tray

"Alright, all done! ill let your brother in now, while i send your blood off for testing" 

Dave flopped down on the bed, not looking at his brother. he was startled when his brothers voice cut through the otherwise silent hospital room

"You doin' a'ight lil man?" 

he shrugged, saying 

"Yeah I'm fine, she's just sending my blood to get tested, normal bullshit I guess." 

his brothers sigh was somewhat exasperated

"Ya know you're a mess right, i hope these damn tests are clean, 'cause I'm getting some food in ya"

Dave smiled softly, his older brothers Texan drawl was somewhat comforting. 

"Yeah, that sounds pretty damn good, can I have my shades back?" 

his question was met, by his brother putting his shades on the bed beside him, and he slipped them on, glancing up at the older male, his brother asking a question he thought had been answered. 

"How did ya even get into that fight, I mean; you pretty much got your ass beat. We need to strife more lil man, toughen you up" 

Dave sighed, shrugging in response. 

"The kid was running his mouth, and when he threw a punch, his friends joined in; it wasn't a fair fucking fight" 

his brother sighed 

"I need names, I can get them bac-" 

he was cut off by Dave 

"Not happening, its not worth it." 

It felt like an eternity before the nurse came back in, a few hours at least. the look on her face was indescribable, like she was trying to supress her dread, her turmoil, it was this look of sickening dread. she sighed shakily, before saying 

"I have some good news and bad news, I'm sure your brother would like to be in here for this" 

Dave's stomach sank, looking up at the student nurse, his breath was somewhat shaky as he gulped and said 

"Lay it on me, cant be that bad right?" 

she smiled comfortingly, sitting on the bed beside him

"Well, we have to take a few more tests, just to be sure... so you will have to stay in the ward for a few days, until we can identify what's happening, but at this point its not looking good" 

Dave nodded, and bro was biting his lip, quiet and unsure. she spoke up once more 

"But the good news is, it should be treatable, but you do get a choice in the matter" 

Dave bit his patched up lip absent mindedly, not liking the concept of staying in the bleak ward overnight. 

Dave had been in the ward for a few days now, hooked up to multiple machines, just monitoring for now. he had his computer, so he could message his friends, he had yet to tell them he was in the hospital, they just thought he was skipping school; he found it somewhat uncomfortable typing with the iv in his arm, but it was bearable. he sent a quick message to john, his best bro. he wished it could be more than that, he loved seeing the boy, the way he smiled, his slight buck teeth showing when he smiled, his eyes a bright blue, almost all his smiles were genuine, full of life and passion for everything he did. the messy black hair, shiny and soft against his pale skin, his thick glasses atop his lightly freckled nose. he wished he was here, he wished he could sneak john in the hospital bed with him, whisper sweet things into his ear, living with him, loving him, and being loved back. 

-turntechGodhead [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-  
TG: hey man  
TG: jooohhhnn  
TG: fucking hell are you in class? what bullshit is this?  
TG: like "oh damn, i must do good in stupid subjects, but then ignore your best bro, seems legit"  
TG: dude i know you're online  
EB: Hey Dave! Sorry, i couldn't answer your messages  
TG: yeah man, im offended. all my manly feelings are hurt to shit  
EB: Where even are you? you haven't shown up to class in three days! Are you sick? Did you get suspended because of those kids?  
TG: nah im not sick, more like making some sick fucking beats, giving you assholes some gross sickness  
EB: Daaaaaaaave!  
EB: Don't be a dick! I miss you dude!  
EB: anyway, aside from your strange "sickness"  
EB: which is totally fake by the way  
EB: did you see the new ghostbusters film? its great!  
EB: dave?  
-turntechGodhead is an idle chum!-

The nurse, Callie, as he was now more familiar with her, had came in and unhooked him, giving his brother a large folder, telling him not to open it until they got home, before giving Dave his clothes and sending him on his way for now. Dave hadn't had time to respond to johns message, instead turning off the phone and stowing it in his hoodie pocket before making his way out of the cold hospital and into his brothers battered pickup truck, sitting inside and going back to their apartment.

Dave took the folder, going into his messy bedroom and sitting on the bed, ripping open the seal, and pulling the document out. his breath hitched, and he felt sick as he read over the text, his skin went pale and he felt like he was going to throw up, the pounding of his heart in his ears, he didn't want to accept it. his hands were clammy and shaking with every strained breath he took, reading over the paper once more; it was rather simple. his name, sex, age, weight, height, blood type and other stats were printed on the paper, along with a doctors signature and the results of the blood tests, 'Leukemia' was printed at the bottom, along with a time limit of 6 months, and a check box on whether he wanted to start treatment. he didn't notice tears were falling from his eyes, and choked sobs escaping his mouth, he dropped the paper and proceeded to grab and hack away at the wall with a sword, as his house was full of the shitty katanas, so one was sitting beside his bed; he was now sobbing hysterically as large chunks of plaster fell to the floor, he shakily dropped the blade, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands. 

"N-no..."

"No"

He didn't want this. his flawless cool kid façade broke, shattered like glass. he was horrendously conflicted, he had a chance to save himself but he didn't even know if he wanted to take it. why would he? he didn't want to die, unable to move, wasting away and having the whole thing drawn out in a hospital bed, surrounded by crying friends. he didn't want that, it was fucking cruel. he realised that he could never be with john, the boy he'd loved for years; he would be gone in a heartbeat, Dave would never have him, he loved him, but he wouldn't put him through this. having a lover for just the most fleeting of moments, only to leave him, that would be sick. he loved him, yet he felt sick to his very core. he felt like he was drowning, he had wasted his chance, wasted everything. it wasn't fucking fair. 

He didn't look up when his brother entered the room, shocked and confused by Dave's violent outburst. he picked up the paper, reading it over and hugging Dave tightly, sobbing along with him. Dave's brother had a knack for swords, being a master at using them, and teaching Dave how to use one from a very young age, so there were almost always swords around. he hugged him tight, Dave rested his head on his brothers chest, sobbing uncontrollably and hugging him somewhat weakly, crying for ages, wanting nothing to just stay and let it all out. after quite a while of violent sobbing, Dave fell asleep; his head on his older brothers shoulder, his body limp. his blonde hair messy and framing his pale and thin face, the only colour on him being the dark circles under his eyes and the old tearstains. bro picked up his frail body, laying him down on the bed and pulling the covers over him, wiping his own eyes before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave your critiques and story ideas in the comments that would be great ^u^


End file.
